


Training

by justanoutlaw



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Princess Emma Swan, Teen Romance, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Emma wants to become the kingdom’s first female knight, her parents make her train with Baelfire.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Training

Emma stands in the garden, her arms folded over her chest and a yawn escaping her lips. Yes, she said she wanted to become a knight. She didn't realize it'd mean late night training.

Her parents had been fully supportive of her choice to become a knight over princess duties. They had also decided she would train with Baelfire. He was the youngest knight in the kingdom, only a year older than she was. He had escaped from Neverland a few years prior and after saving Emma's younger brother from certain death, Snow and David took him into a castle. He was knighted shortly after and typicalły picked up after the likes of Lancelot. Now, he was in charge of her.

Emma doesn't mind Baelfire, but she expected to train with her parents' longtime friend. Not someone barely older than her.

"Hello Princess." Emma looks up in time to see Baelfire heading towards her holding a lantern. His face is aglow from the flame inside, a smile stretched upon it.

"It's just Emma," she rebuffs. "And one day, it'll be Lady Emma."

"If your parents think you're a good enough knight," he counters, setting the lantern down. "Which will only be if I say you are."

Emma's eyes narrow. "What's with the midnight meeting?"

"You never know when you'll be under attack. It's not just during daylight. This was how I trained with Lancelot."

Emma nods, reaching for his sword. He laughs, pulling away.

"Not quite yet. You need to learn the stance before you get the sword."

"I've fought with swords before."

"For fun. And my guess? They weren't as sharp as this."

"That's not…"

"Just trust me. Do you want to do this or not?"

Emma rolls her eyes but nods. Baelfire gets behind her and fixes her stance.

"Your outfit is fine for now, but we'll have to get you proper armor for training."

"Why? You gonna stab me?"

"With that attitude, I just might." Emma pokes out her tongue. "Ladylike behavior."

"My father slayed dragons, my mother has taken on trolls. This is in my blood."

"Sword fighting isn't it in anyone's blood. My father was a simple villager and now I protect this kingdom."

Emma quiets at that. Baelfire never talks about his parents. When David and Snow took him in, he said he was an orphan and that's what lulled him to Pan's island. He mostly keeps to himself, staying in his quarters during his off times. Emma has never heard him talk about his past in depth before.

"Being an arrogant knight," Baelfire continues, fixing her arm pose. "Is only gonna get you killed. Why do you want to do it? Be a knight?"

"Why did you want to be one?" Emma counters. She can see Baelfie's smirk.

"I was once supposed to go to war. My dad got me out of it. I felt like I cheated my duty."

Emma nods. "I heard about the ogre wars. I didn't think anyone could just…not fight."

Baelfire is quiet for a moment. "My dad had a way." He moves her leg and she feels butterflies kick up in her stomach. "So, I answered you."

Emma nods. "It's like I said. My mother was once a great bandit who eventually defeated the Evil Queen. My father helped her. I have a legacy to uphold. I want to help people, like they did."

"You know you don't have to be like them right?"

"I also don't want to be a princess either. I've watched the knights practice all my life, it's just been my dream. Neal can take over the kingdom. I'd rather fight for it."

"That's admirable."

Baelfire steps back from her, taking her in.

"And I think you'll show promise."

He reaches into his belt and removes one of two swords.

"We're gonna focus on stance tonight. Tomorrow, we'll work on horseback riding."

"I can ride a horse."

"Not when someone's running at you screaming, you can't."

Emma bites her lip to suppress a smile. "You're gonna be the one?"

"I'm by your side through all of this." He extends a sword. "The question is, are you gonna take it seriously?"

Emma accepts the sword, nodding.

"Of course."

With a great teacher like him, it'd be hard not to.


End file.
